drakeandjoshfandomcom-20200214-history
Battle of Panthatar
Battle of Panthatar is the sixteenth episode of the fourth season of Drake & Josh. It aired on April 15, 2007. Plot Drake and Josh are invited to their friend Thornton's sixteenth birthday bash which will air on MTV live. However, their invitations are revoked after Thornton catches Drake kissing his girlfriend. To get into the party, Josh pushes a reluctant Drake into giving Thornton his autographed Abbey Road (The Beatles) album which is what he had just received from an English man. Even though he accepts the gift and labels it as his best birthday gift, Thornton still does not welcome them into the party. As a result, Drake and Josh invade the party dressed up as the Red Skynauts from Galaxy Wars (a parody of Star Wars) with Lightsabers, to try to get the album back. They discovered they are able to escape with Drake secretly getting the album back. Trivia *Audrey Parker-Nichols and Walter Nichols do not appear in this episode. Audrey was only mentioned at the end when Josh yelled "Mom!" while they were playing with the lightsabers. **This marks the first episode since Josh Is Done to feature just Drake, Josh, and Megan without Audrey and Walter. *This episode was directed by Josh Peck, who plays Josh in the show. *When Josh is watching TV (before the MTV crew arrive) the announcer on the TV says, "Coming up next on Susanna Louisiana...", which is a parody of Hannah Montana. *''Dude, I'm 16.'' is a parody of My Super Sweet 16. *''Galaxy Wars'' is also mentioned frequently in Zoey 101, iCarly, and Victorious *Nathan Kress, who played Thornton's little brother, Toplin, made a cameo, but his scene was cut. **He did appear in the background of a later scene *It is mentioned by Megan that Thornton's brother, Toplin, has a "thing" for her. Since Toplin is played by Nathan Kress and Megan is played by Miranda Cosgrove, it is similar to iCarly because Freddie Benson, who is also played by Nathan Kress, has a thing for his neighbor Carly Shay, who is also played by Miranda Cosgrove. *It's possible that Thornton uninvited Josh even for nothing due to the fact that he uninvited Drake, as earlier in the episode he stated "if he has to invite Drake, then he had to invite Josh too". *Josh mentions B.F. Wangs from Steered Straight when he says both him and Drake cut through the parking lot. *It seems that Thornton didn't really care that Drake accidentally kissed Maria even though he didn't know that she is his girlfriend and tried telling him, he probably just wanted to uninvite him and Josh to his birthday party at Club Diego anyway. *This is the only episode featuring Club Diego as one of the places Drake and Josh go. Goofs * Drake says he went to Thornton's house to apologize after kissing his girlfriend Maria by accident, Josh asks him what happen next, Drake tells Josh that Thornton's housekeeper kicked him out by hitting him with a broom and falling down some brick stairs but when Drake comes back telling Josh what happen, he's never come back hurt, he just comes back still completely okay. * While Drake is beginning to eat the banana it has no bruises, but then seconds late while he is eating it, it is covered in bruises. Category:Episodes Category:Season Four Category:Trivia